Your Wounds
by Naomi Koala
Summary: Gray harus menyeret Juvia pulang dengan paksa setelah gadis itu nyaris melakukan hal gila yang membuatnya sungguh sangat kesal. Tapi, "Bukankah Gray-sama bilang Tubuh Juvia milik Gray-sama?" Wajah Gray padam. Kata-kata memalukan itu sungguh tak sadar telah ia ucapkan didepan Juvia. (Based on Fairy Tail Chap 545 Part 1) Gruvia Moment. Warning! lil bit Lemon. Oneshot!


For Gruvia and The End of Fairy Tail

Hiro Mashima ©

 _Naomi Koala Present_

 **-YOUR WOUNDS-**

 **warning!  
** lil bit Lemon

.

 **Attention:** _  
Italic = suara dalam hati/sound effect  
_ _ **bold**_ _= flashback_

 _._

* * *

"Juvia akan melepaskan semua pakaian!"

"BODOH! JANGAN LAKUKAN!"

.

Gray mendesis. Ia dengan terpaksa harus menyeret Juvia pulang setelah adegan berbahaya yang nyaris Juvia lakukan di depan umum tadi. Entah ada angin apa, tapi rasanya Gray sungguh kesal melihatnya melakukan hal gila tadi di depan banyak lelaki.

 _Taku!_ Kesalnya mendecak.

Ia menggeser pandang dan menatap Juvia dari wajah hingga luka di perutnya, membuat Gray teringat dengan hal memalukan yang ia ucapkan di hadapan gadis itu beberapa waktu lalu.

" **APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Geramnya menarik tangan Juvia paksa sampai-sampai gadis itu terseret di belakangnya.**

" **Gomen." Balas Juvia seadanya. Bagaimana pun juga gadis itu sudah nyaris pingsan karena mabuk.**

 **Gray mendecak. Padahal Juvia setengah sadar melakukan hal gila itu, bukankah seharusnya Gray memakluminya? Tapi, yang benar saja! Sungguh ia sangat kesal sekarang.**

 **Gray melirik ke belakang, menatap Juvia yang pasrah saja tubuhnya di tarik dengan tidak etis seperti ini. Hingga tidak sengaja matanya terfokus pada satu titik.**

" **Lukanya membekas." Tutur Gray berhenti berjalan dan melepaskan tangannya.**

 **Juvia terkesiap dan refleks memegang lukanya.**

" **Juvia tidak mempersalahkannya."**

" **Bekas luka itu bisa dihilangkan tidak ya? Kau sudah bertanya pada Wendy?"**

 **Kali ini Juvia menengadahkan matanya, menatap perut kanan Gray yang juga memiliki bekas luka yang sama.**

" **Kau juga ada bekas luka, Gray-sama."**

 **Seketika kepala Gray terasa terhantam kesal. "MASALAHNYA LAKI-LAKI DAN PEREMPUAN ITU BEDA! KALAU TUBUHMU−"**

" **Kenapa dengan tubuhku?" Potong Juvia yang membuat Gray mendadak membungkam suaranya.**

 **Semburat tipis mengalun begitu saja saat onyx-nya menagkap wajah Juvia. Entah kenapa kata-kata yang sudah tersusun rapi di ujung mulutnya tak rela ia katakan sama sekali.** _ **Ck.**_

" **Yaah.. mungkin.. sebaiknya jadi milikku saja." Ujarnya seraya mengalihkan pandangan.**

 **Juvia tersentak.** _ **Mode Hurrican Love**_ **miliknya mendadak aktif begitu saja.**

" **Kyaaah, Gray-sam−"** _ **Bruk!**_ **Teriak Juvia nyaris memeluk Gray sebelum ia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.**

Gray menepuk dahinya. Mengingatnya saja terasa sangat memalukan. Ah, sungguh ia tak menyangka akan mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Juvia.

"Gray-sama." Gumam Juvia dalam lanturan. Membuat Gray sedikit melirik dan menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi.

"Haik. Haik. Kita sudah mau sampai." Tutur Gray.

.

Gray membuka pintu kamar Juvia. Membuat cahaya koridor Fairy Hills tampak menjalar di pintu membentuk persegi di lantai sampai samar cahayanya menyentuh tempat tidurnya di sudut sana.

Gray berjalan masuk. Meletakkan tubuh Juvia diatas kasur dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya sedikit. Saat hendak menutupnya dengan selimut, Gray tak sengaja kembali menatap luka itu.

" **Juvia tidak mempermasalahkannya.."**

Suara Juvia tadi terngiang di telinga Gray. Mendorong jemarinya untuk menyentuh luka akibat pertarungan waktu itu. Gray mendecak. Jemarinya yang ia letakkan di atas luka Juvia nyaris terkepal saat urat mendadak menegang. Matanya terpejam diikuti dahi yang berkerut keras. _Krt._

 _Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi._

Gray berusaha menenangkan dirinya sampai tangan tidak lagi mengepal dan urat tegang mengendur perlahan. Ia menghela, membuka mata saat perasaan tadi sudah benar-benar luput dari dirinya. Ia sedikit menglengkukkan senyuman, menarik selimut Juvia dan bergegas pergi sebelum hangat tangan menyentak pergelangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Juvia menahan langkah Gray.

Gray tersentak. Ia berbalik dan menatap Juvia. "Istirahatlah, kau−"

"Jangan tinggalkan Juvia, Gray-sama."

Gray menghela. "Lihat? Kau sudah terlalu mabuk. Istira−"

"Juvia ingin tidur dengan Gray-sama." Potong Juvia membungkam mulut Gray. Mendengar ucapan dari wajah polos yang tidak sadarkan diri ini dalam sekejam mampu menaikkan suhu tubuh Gray, hingga membuatnya merah melebihi tomat.

"Apa?! Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. Itu tidak akan terjadi! Sudah istirahat sana!"

"Hee? Kenapa? Bukankah Gray-sama bilang kalau tubuh Juvia milik Gray-sama?"

Ucapan memalukan itu. Kalau saja Juvia sadar, ia pasti mampu melihat wajah Gray yang makin memerah dipenuhi asap saat ini.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku! Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu! Tidak akan! Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu! Aku mengatakan hal itu karena pria lain tidak akan suka melihat luka mu itu!" Seru Gray mencoba membuang seluruh merah di wajahnya.

Iris Juvia melebar dan genggaman tangannya merosot turun dari pergelangan Gray hingga lepas.

"Souka." Ujar Juvia pelan. Setetes bening mendadak meluncur turun dari ujung kelopak matanya. Gray tersentak. "Jadi Gray-sama hanya kasihan pada Juvia?" Lanjutnya.

"Bu−"

"Gray-sama tidak mencintai Juvia, bukan?" Senyum Juvia kali ini dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi hampir keseluruhan pipinya.

Mata Gray membelalak. _Bukan.._

"Souka."

 _Bukan seperti itu.._

"Gomen.."

 _Tch._

"Juvia sungg−"

 _Cup_. Mata Juvia seketika membelalak saat sentuhan lembut mendarat ke bibirnya begitu saja. Membungkam mulutnya sampai tak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hentikan." Ucap Gray lembut dari balik bibir Juvia. Dan kemudian sedikit menjauhkan wajah hingga onyx-nya bisa bertemu dengan manik Juvia yang masih meniruskan iris. Menatapnya dalam seakan memaksa gadis itu untuk lebih memahami apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Juvia tak mampu berkedip maupun melakukan hal apapun, selain dapat merasakan hembusan napas Gray mengalun di wajahnya. Hangat. Menenangkan.

Gray menggerakkan ujung bibir. Menyulam senyuman tipis dan kemudian mulai kembali mendekatkan wajah.

 _Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu._

Kali ini ia menggeser tangan lebih lebar untuk menggenggam kepala Juvia dan kembali memberikan sentuhan lembut ke bibirnya. Mengunci kepala Juvia rapat seakan tak memberikan celah untuk gadis itu kabur. Mata Juvia membelalak. Tapi perlahan, sensasi lembut yang menyetrum seluruh tubuhnya itu membuat Juvia memejamkan mata dan ikut merasakan desiran napas Gray yang mengalun bersamanya dengan kecupan lembut yang masih menaut di bibirnya.

Merasakan tubuh Juvia mulai masuk akan buaiannya. Gray mulai mengulum bibir Juvia. Membuat napas Juvia nyaris tercekat dan tangannya refleks memegang pinggang Gray. Ia makin menutup matanya erat, membiarkan napas Gray bergemuruh di wajahnya dan mengulum bibirnya lebih dalam. Memasrahkan diri membenamkannya dalam gejolak perasaan mereka.

Hingga keduanya hampir kehabisan napas dan Gray segera menjauhkan wajah dari Juvia.

Wajah keduanya memerah, terutama Juvia yang terlihat tampak sedikit kesulitan mengatur napas. Tapi Gray sama sekali tak berniat untuk berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku melakukan ini denganmu kan?"

Juvia mengangguk.

Gray tersenyum dan mendorong gadis itu hingga terlentang di kasurnya. Ia menggeser rambut Juvia dari lehernya, kemudian menciuminya lembut seraya mencoba melepaskan sesuatu dari dada Juvia. Tak menemukan celah untuk membukanya, Gray menggeser sesuatu itu hingga tangannya dapat dengan leluasa menyentuh dada Juvia. Meremasnya lembut sampai membuat Juvia mendesahkan napasnya.

Puas memberi rona merah pada leher Juvia, Gray menarik wajahnya. Menatap Juvia dalam senyuman lembut seraya menurunkan wajah dan kembali mengulum bibir mungil itu.

terus

dan

terus

hingga malam terasa menjadi milik mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Juvia mengerjapkan mata berulang-ulang saat cahaya terasa menimpah kelopak matanya. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat benda yang dipeluknya. Membuatnya menggeliatkan tubuh dan makin memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ah, guling Gray-sama.." gumamnya seraya mengelus-elus benda itu. Tapi, guling itu tak selembut biasanya dan bahkan terasa jauh lebih ke−

Juvia spontan membulatkan matanya. Tak mampu berkata, apa yang dilihatnya membuat Juvia bangkit dan menjauhkan diri.

"G-G-G-Gray-samaaa?" Kagetnya tapi spontan ia menutup mulut begitu melihat Gray tertidur dengan pulas. Juvia merapatkan dirinya pada dinding kasur. Ia tidur di pelukan Gray? Wajahnya padam. Dan sungguh tak ada satu pun hal yang dapat terlintas dibenaknya untuk menjelaskan hal ini.

 _He? Eh? Ke-kenapa Gray-sama bisa ada di kamar Ju−_

Juvia menurunkan pandangannya hingga nyaris kebagian bawah Gray yang tertutupi selimut hingga menatap tubuhnya yang tak berlapiskan apapun selain suraian rambut.

"GYAAAAAAAA~" Teriak Juvia refleks mengulung dirinya dengan selimut dan beranjak menjauh dari kasur.

Gray tersentak. Ia bangun dan membuka matanya.

"Ohayoooooeeh? Juvia?"

 _Tes. Tes._ Setetes demi tetes darah bercucuran turun dari hidung Juvia. Ia menundukkan kepala dengan tangan yang menopang tubuhnya di sudut lantai rumah sana. Wajahnya padam. Bahkan Gray mampu melihat kepulan asap keluar dari kepala Juvia.

"A-Apa yang sudah Juvia lakukan dengan Gray-sama?" _Bruuur.._

"Aaah.. kau lupa karena mabuk ya?" Masam Gray.

 **END**

* * *

Gyaaaaa! Apa ini? Apa ini?  
Begitu selesai baca 2 chap terakhir FT dan teriak guling-guling waktu liat moment Gray dan Juvia, aku langsung cus buka laptop ngetik ini dan BAM! Jadilah fic nistah ku ini.. huehuehuehue...  
Yang parahnya, Lemon pula! Hiro-sensei gomennasai!  
Tapi sungguh, Kyaaaa.. mungkin jika Hiro sensei membuat mereka lebih dekat atau nyaris seperti ini aku bakalan bener bener menggila! Kyaaaaahh! *Dilempar botol!

Reader : Dasar Author Nistah!

Hahahahaha.. tapi aku bahagia banget liat moment Gruvia. Gimana ini? Gak bisa berhenti teriaaaak! Huaaaa...  
Oke abaikan!  
hehe, gimana fic ku?  
Nistah? Banget ya?  
Apa? Lemonnya kurang?  
fufufufu..  
aku belum terbiasa dan belum mau nulis lemon berat. Jangan tanya kenapa. Aku tidak mau ternodai hueeee.. *dilemparbotol.  
Ah sudahlah.  
Fic ini aku dedikasikan untuk semua fans Gruvia.  
dan untuk Hiro-sensei, Otsukaresama deshita! Terima kasih sudah memberikan kami manga yang kece seperti FT. Dan bahkan masuk dalam jajaran Manga dan Anime Favorit ku. Sedih sih udah tamat. Tapi rasanya lega juga bisa bacanya sampai habis. Hahaha. Naomi labil. Fufufu. Tapi, gak sabar deh nunggu animenya 2018 nanti. Hihihi..  
Btw, aku agak sedikit kecewa sih karena gak ada moment Jerza dichap akhir. Padahal aku tunggu-tunggu juga. Hiks. Ada yang merasa sama denganku? Yah, tapi mungkin kekecewaanku itu sedikit tertutupi dengan moment Gruvia dan NaLu. Hehe.  
Sekali lagi, Otsukaresama Hiro-sensei. Selamat atas tamatnya Fairy Tail. Jaya terus!  
Semoga beberapa fic FT ku juga cepat ikut menyusul tamat. AMIN! hahaha XD  
Jaa ne~


End file.
